yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 001
"The Name's Yuma!!" is the first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga. This chapter was first printed in the 2/2011 issue of V Jump, released on December 21, 2010. Yuma's hasty personality causes him to regretfully speak up to "Shark" Ryoga after seeing him act unjust towards Tetsuo.]] Summary Yuma Tsukumo finds himself walking along an old zig-zag raised path. He finally reaches the end where there is a gate, shaped like the head of a demon, wrapped in chains. The artifact around his neck starts pointing towards the gate. Suddenly Yuma wakes up in his room sweating and realized it was just a dream. The room is filled with various archaeological finds, he sleeps in a hammock and has a few Duel Monsters cards scattered across the floor. Yuma looks at his artifact and wonders about it, but he realizes it is 8 o'clock and hurries to get up. Downstairs, Yuma's sister, Akai is surrounded by flat screen monitors and working on them. She says, which annoys Yuma, so he makes a face at her before rushing out. Outside the house, Yuma is stopped as his grandmother, Haru, catches him by the schoolbag with her broom. She holds Yuma in midair, as he drops his cards on the ground. Haru picks up one of the cards and asks him something, to which he gives an unsatisfactory answer. At the school gym, Yuma faces seventeen stacked trapezoid blocks. His friend Kotori Mizuki is anxious as Yuma attempts to jump over the blocks with everyone watching. Yuma runs and leaps towards the blocks, but smacks into them and falls back. Kotori then rushes over to see if he is okay. At the swimming pool, Yuma attempts to show off again by diving into the pool. Later Kotoi sits with Yuma and asks about his artifact and Yuma talks about how it was given to him from his archaeologist parents. Afterwards the two of them dash to watch a Duel and Yuma places a device over his eye. This creates a virtual reality, where he sees a large shark battling a girl on the dragon's back. In reality, Tetsuo Takeda is dueling "Shark" Ryoga Kamishiro. Ryoga Summons "Big Jaws" and uses it with "Skull Kraken" to Exceed Summon "Aero Shark". He explains some of the rules of Exceed Summoning as he does so. He declares an attack with "Aero Shark", which drops Tetsuo's Life Points to 0. Ryoga and his cronies start to mock Tetsuo, who is comforted by Yuma and Kotori. Yuma starts yelling at Ryoga, but he walks away without looking back, while his cronies mock Yuma. However Yuma says something which gets to Ryoga. He quickly regrets it as Ryoga turns back and yells something at him. Ryoga snatches Yuma's artifact and his cronies restrain Yuma, who tries taking it back. Ryoga then snaps the artifact in two and tosses it back to Yuma. Later outside, Yuma holds one portion of the artifact and weeps over what happened, while Kotori tries to comfort him. They are later joined by Tetsuo who says something that snaps Yuma out of his gloominess. He hands the other part of the artifact to Yuma and parts ways. At home, Yuma changes out of his school uniform and makes a few changes to his Deck. Before he leaves again, he is given a package from Haru. Yuma gives a thumbs up and leaves. Yuma makes his way to an arena, where he faces Ryoga. Kotori and Tetsuo stand by to support Yuma. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.